


Roadtrip Conundrum

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [44]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Sickfic, sneeze, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: The members of NU'EST go on a roadtrip, but Minhyun doesn't seem completely healthy
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Kudos: 7





	Roadtrip Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the post credits Minhyun sneeze fit in episode one of NU'EST Road

Minhyun had been super excited to go on vacation with the others. Now that Wanna One was disbanded, it was the first time in over a year that Minhyun was able to spend quality time with his NU’EST bandmates. All five of the members were equally excited for the trip.

It was a crisp Spring morning, when the five of them decided to head out on their trip, in their rented camper. Unfortunately for Minhyun, he woke up not really being able to breathe. Whether it was his allergies acting up, or he was coming down with a cold, he wasn’t sure. However, Minhyun was determined not to let his condition put a damper on their vacation.

Before they even loaded up the camper, Minhyun was sniffling, which subsequently clued in the other four that something was amiss. Aron insisted on Minhyun sitting shotgun, so that he could have a bit more room. Dongho decided to drive, which put Aron, Jonghyun, and Minki in the back.

The first portion of the car ride was fairly uneventful. There were audible sniffles from Minhyun here and there, but overall it was a relaxed environment. As they approached the first rest stop, Minhyun was feeling a very itchy and desperate tickle build in his sinuses. His breath was hitching for a few seconds, and when Dongho had put the camper in park, Minhyun couldn’t hold the sneeze back any longer.

“Eh-stiew, eh-zdiew” Minhyun sneezed twice, once off to the side and one into his elbow. He was also just barely able to make out Dongho saying “Darn it, is it party time.” But he wasn’t sure as he wasn’t done sneezing.

“Eh-ztiew” Minhyun sneezed into his hands this time and he was once again able to faintly hear Dongo say “Darn it.” Minhyun had one more sneeze slowly building in his nose, and he couldn’t focus on anything until it came out. Minhyun sat there, holding his hand in front of his face, waiting in anticipation for the final sneeze. He was so focused on the sneeze, that he was barely able to register Dongho snapping his fingers at him. Finally he lurched forward with a final “Eh-dzstiew, sorry.”

“Are you okay Minhyun?” asked Jonghyun. He was so used to seeing his brothers sneeze only once or twice, that he was a little shocked at the four sneezes that just came out of the second youngest. “I’b fide, hyung” Jonghyun cringed at the congestion that now laced Minhyun’s voice. The leader was really tempted to ask the eldest if they should turn around, but Aron was passed out against the window.

Jonghyun ultimately decided that because of all the planning that had gone into the trip and the fact that Minhyun didn’t seem too sick, they could continue their trip. He decided to stay in the Camper with a sleeping Aron while Dongho, Minhyun, and Minki went inside to grab some snacks. Once he was alone, he texted Minki, telling him to also buy tissues, cold medicine, and allergy medicine because he wasn’t sure what was up with Minhyun.

Aron woke up about an hour later and Minki quietly told him what had happened at the rest stop. Aron looked mildly concerned, but promised he’d talk to Minhyun at the next rest stop. When they reached the next stop, Aron was quick to pull Minhyun over to the side. “Minhyun-ah, I’ve been told that you had a doozy of a sneezing fit at the previous rest stop. Are you sure you’re okay?” Aron gave Minhyun a pointed look that said ‘don’t think about lying to me’

Minhyun sighed before answering, “In all honesty hyung, I feel fine. However I woke up this morning and I couldn’t really breathe. Then, when we got to that rest stop I was overcome with the sensation of needing to sneeze and I had a fit. I don’t know if it’s allergies acting up or if I’m coming down with a cold, but so far my only symptoms are congestion, sniffling, and sneezing.”

Aron pulled out his phone to look up the pollen count. “Based on your symptoms and today’s pollen count, I think it’s likely that your allergies are just acting up. Minki bought allergy meds at the last stop, if you’d like to take some.” Minhyun nodded and ran back to the camper to find Minki and the meds.

They were back on the road and about thirty minutes after taking the allergy medicine, Minhyun could feel the mucous in his sinuses loosening and draining. “M-Minki” Minhyun’s breath was beginning to hitch again. “Did y-you pur-purcha- eh-sdiew. Sorry, did you happen to get tissues along with the medicine?” Minki nodded while handing one of the travel packs he got. Minhyun thanked him then blew his nose. Everyone internally cringed at how productive the nose blow was.

“That feels better, now I can breathe.” Minhyun turned around to look at Aron. “I think you’re right about it being allergies, hyung. My sinuses feel much better now that the meds kicked in. Cold medicine wouldn’t have had the same effect.” Shortly after, the quintet reached the campsite and they all got out to set up for the night.

As the pollen count was set to be high the entire week, Minhyun woke up every morning sneezing and/or not able to breathe. He would take one of the allergy pills and would be more or less fine after about thirty minutes. Of course, since they were camping, he found himself sneezing throughout the day. However it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Aside from allergies being a slight nuisance, the quintet thoroughly enjoyed their trip. Especially the part where Aron introduced them to the art of s’mores.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @Sneezyminniejo


End file.
